


The Perfect Gift

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cat is a good friend, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, The perfect gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Magnus gets Cat to help him find the perfect gift for Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: The Perfect Gift

“Cat,” Magnus yelled as he walked into his best friend’s home. Since they were in grade school, they’ve been friends, so her parents were used to him walking in whenever they wanted. 

“In the living room,” Cat yelled back when she heard Magnus cried for her. 

“There you are,” Magnus sighed, seeing Cat sitting on the couch watching tv. 

“Here I am,” Cat deadpanned. “What do you want?” 

“Alec’s birthday is in a couple of days,” Magnus started, “and I don’t know what to get him.” 

“He’s your boyfriend, Magnus,” Cat sighed, “figure it out.” 

“Please, Cat,” Magnus whined as he sat down next to her. 

Cat looked at her friend with pity. “Fine,” Cat said, giving in. Tell what ideas you have, and we’ll work off those.” 

“Thank you, Cat,” Magnus happily said as he jumped up to grab his bag he left in the doorway. He took out a notebook and started to show Cat his ideas, hoping that they could figure something out. 

*

It's the day of Alec’s birthday, and to say Magnus was a nervous wreck is an understatement of the century. Alec’s gift arrived a few hours ago to Magnus’s relief since he was afraid it wouldn’t arrive on time. As soon it came, Magnus brought it up to his room and opened it to make sure it was all in one piece. He owes Cat everything, and he was thankful that Cat was able to help him find the perfect gift even if that said gift itself cost a pretty penny. Leaving the gift on his bed, Magnus went to take a shower. Alec was meeting after his family dinner, and Magnus needed to get ready. 

Almost an hour later, Magnus finished getting ready when he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly Magnus finished the finishing touches of his eyeshadow and promptly ran down the stairs to answer the door. He was happy that his parents decided to go on a trip this week because now he had the house to himself. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and Alec was standing on the other side, looking beautiful. 

“Happy Birthday, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he stepped up to Alec to kiss him, which Alec instantly reciprocated. He felt Alec wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close, leaving no space between them. Magnus felt Alec’s other hand cupping his face to tilt his head back, deepening their kiss. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec with a slight gasp and let the man take whatever he wanted. 

Alec finally pulled away when they both needed air to breathe but stayed close, resting his forehead against the other. They stood there, still in the doorway, until their breathing got under control. “That was an amazing birthday welcome,” Alec smiled, still a bit out of breath. 

“Well, it is your birthday, darling,” Magnus smiled back. “Let’s go inside; I have something for you.” 

“You do now,” Alec smirked as he followed Magnus in and shut the door. 

“Come now,” Magnus said, holding out his hand and waiting for Alec to grab it. Once Alec did, Magnus led him up to the stairs to his room. “Close your eyes,” Magnus told Alec once he was outside his room. 

Alec just chuckled as Magnus stared at him, waiting. “Fine. I’ll close my eyes.” 

“No peeking either,” Magnus added, waving his hand in front of Alec’s face to make sure that Alec’s eyes were closed. Once he was sure, Magnus opened his room door and led Alec inside and carefully walked them both over to his bed. “You can open your eyes now,” Magnus quietly said. 

Alec opened his eyes, looking down at the massive box on the bed. “What is it,” Alec questioned. 

Magnus smiled. “You have to open it to find out.” 

Alec smiled at Magnus and went to open the box and pulled back the styrofoam sheets covering whatever was in the box. He gasped once he realized what it was, a bow. “Magnus,” Alec whispered as he glided his fingers across the rustic wood engravings, “this is beautiful.” 

“I hope so,” Magnus smiled, relieved that Alec liked his gift. “Cat helped me find this. There is this website that has antique bows, and I know you love archery. I know you have plenty in your room, but I thought this could be something added to your collection or if you want…”

“Magnus,” Alec said, placing both of his hands on each side of Magnus’s face to interrupt Magnus' nervous ramble. “It’s perfect,” he whispered. 

“Okay,” Magnus breathed, relaxing under Alec’s touch. 

“Thank you for this, Magnus,” Alec’s voice was sincere. 

“Happy Birthday, Alexander.” 


End file.
